The overall performance of a variety of light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes, can be influenced by both properties at the die and package level. The active components of such light-emitting devices are typically one or more light-emitting die having a semiconductor p-n junction, with possibly one or more quantum wells in the active region of the p-n junction. Although the die within such light-emitting devices are the active elements that generate the light, the package that houses the die can influence both the performance and the ease of use of the light-emitting device in components and systems.